1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical supporting devices and more particularly pertains to a new drainage reservoir support assembly for supporting a reservoir of a medical drainage device from a neck of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of medical supporting devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, medical supporting devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,856,011; 5,687,896; 4,086,925; 4,256,110; 2,896,624; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 361,077.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new drainage reservoir support assembly. The inventive device includes at least one container for containing the reservoir of a medical drainage device. A first end of the container includes an access opening for providing access to an interior of the container. In one embodiment of the present invention, the reservoir of the medical drainage device is removably insertable in the interior of the container. A strap is provided for removably supporting the container from the neck of a user. The strap includes a first end and a second end with each of the ends of the strap being mounted on a peripheral wall of the container such that the strap forms a loop.
In these respects, the drainage reservoir support assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a reservoir of a medical drainage device inserted in a body of a user from a neck of a user.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of medical supporting devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new drainage reservoir support assembly construction wherein the same can be utilized for supporting a reservoir of a medical drainage device inserted in a body of a user from a neck of a user.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new drainage reservoir support assembly apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the medical supporting devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new drainage reservoir support assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art medical supporting devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises at least one container for containing the reservoir of a medical drainage device. A first end of the container includes an access opening for providing access to an interior of the container. In one embodiment of the present invention, the reservoir of the medical drainage device is removably insertable in the interior of the container. A strap is provided for removably supporting the container from the neck of a user. The strap includes a first end and a second end with each of the ends of the strap being mounted on a peripheral wall of the container such that the strap forms a loop.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new drainage reservoir support assembly apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the medical supporting devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new drainage reservoir support assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art medical supporting devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new drainage reservoir support assembly which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new drainage reservoir support assembly which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new drainage reservoir support assembly which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such drainage reservoir support assembly economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new drainage reservoir support assembly which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new drainage reservoir support assembly for supporting a reservoir of a medical drainage device inserted in a body of a user from a neck of a user.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new drainage reservoir support assembly which includes at least one container for containing the reservoir of a medical drainage device. A first end of the container includes an access opening for providing access to an interior of the container. In one embodiment of the present invention, the reservoir of the medical drainage device is removably insertable in the interior of the container. A strap is provided for removably supporting the container from the neck of a user. The strap includes a first end and a second end with each of the ends of the strap being mounted on a peripheral wall of the container such that the strap forms a loop.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new drainage reservoir support assembly that supports the reservoir of the medical drainage device from the neck of the user instead of attaching the reservoir to the hospital garment of the user. Prior to the present invention a reservoir attached to the hospital garment of the had a tendency to pull the hospital garment in an anterior direction with respect to the user causing the rear of the user to be exposed. The present invention supports the reservoir from the neck of the user eliminating the need of attaching the reservoir to a hospital garment.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new drainage reservoir support assembly that reduces the amount of pain experienced by a user having a reservoir attached to a hospital garment. Since a reservoir attached to a hospital garment has a tendency to move as the user moves, the reservoir may pull on an attached drain tube that enters the body of the user causing pain. The present invention supports the reservoir from the neck of the user keeping it close the body of the user and preventing it from pulling on the drain tube.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.